The jeweller's curse
by 123hollay97
Summary: Eve and Michael go on their honeymoon, leaving Claire and Shane behind. But when three sisters move to the town to open a jewellery shop, People start to go missing and others are getting attacked. As Claire and Shane get dragged into helping the town once again, will Eve and Michael come back to help and will the Glass house residents ever get their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

"It's not fair." Shane whined, as he came into the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. Claire looked up from her physics textbook to look at him, raising her eyebrows in question.

"What isn't fair?" She asked as she shut her book and dropped it into her back pack.

"Eve and Michael are going on their honeymoon and we have to stay here. And, why is it that I only got to find out that they're leaving tomorrow because I saw Eve packing." He told her, pressing his palms into the table and leant forward to look Claire right in the eye.

"I thought when you were married you got greeted with 'honey, I'm home'." Claire said as she stood up and walked around the table to stand next to him. He smiled down at her mischievously and then she could feel his arms snaking around her waist. He pulled her closer until she was pressed against him, feeling his breath on her skin. He leant forward to rest his forehead against hers.

"I could do better than that." He said, his lips inching closer and closer to hers.

"Guys, how about you hold off from getting down and dirty in the kitchen until we've left." Eve said as she drifted into the kitchen towards the coffee pot, awakening a frustrated growl in Shane. She smiled over her shoulder at him. "Actually, scratch that," she continued as she got her favourite mug down from a shelf, poured the coffee into it and turned around to look at them. "no doing it in the kitchen." She said, pointing her finger at Shane as if he was a puppy that hadn't been trained. He rolled his eyes and dropped into one of the chairs that were placed around the table.

"I'll try not to, princess." He replied. She responded by flipping him off which isn't very princess-y at all. Her clothes weren't either. She was wearing a black dress, which was quite unusual for Eve, that had white flowers going down the sides. The flowers went down to her hips where the dress puffed out and went down to her knees. She had dyed her hair a very dark brown and had it up in a ponytail. It had a shine to it, just like freshly polished mahogany. There were two things she hadn't changed though. One was the make-up. The rice powder that she wore everyday with thick black eyeliner and a dark red lipstick on her lips. Another thing was the big, black, chunky combat boots that sounded like hooves on the wooden floor. Eve had decided to become more grown up now that she knew that her and Michael were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

"So," Eve said as she sat across the table from Shane, "what are you guys gonna do while we're away?"

"We I have to work." Claire sighed, falling into the chair between them.

"By work you mean baby sit Mr cray cray as he tries to blow up the lab."

"That was an accident, he didn't know he picked up chlorine."

Eve rolled her eyes and turned to Shane, "And you?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll go where ever the wind takes me." He replied. Eve scowled at him and asked, "Did you just quote Pocahontas?"

"Yep."

"What's happened to you this morning? You used to be cool."

"I'm still cool."

"No, you're not bro." Michael said as he came into the kitchen, his hair still wet from his shower and sporting a pair of black sunglasses. He also went to the coffee pot and poured some into a mug. He stayed standing, leaning against the counter next to the sink while he sipped it.

"Nice sunglasses." Shane stated. Michael just nodded in return and then looked to Eve.

"Are you done packing?" He asked her and then gulped down the rest of the coffee.

"Nearly, I just need to pack make-up and then I'm done."

"What about... You know." He said, taking off his sunglasses to reveal his wide blue eyes and his eyebrows raised.

"What? You mean protection?"

"What would you need stakes for. You're not going to Blacke are you?" Shane butted in, he was staring down at the table, not really seeming to be listening. They all stared at him, disbelief plastered on their faces'.

"I don't think you've had enough coffee this morning."Eve said with a shake of her head. She got up, put her mug in the sink and then placed a kiss on Michael's cheek. Eve left the kitchen, the door shutting quietly behind her leaving a pause of silence.

"Oh." Shane said. Michael laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Where are you guys going on your honeymoon anyway?" Shane asked, he got up and started to wash the dishes. Claire immediately thought he was coming down with something.

"We're going to England." Michael replied. There was a clank from the sink, Shane obviously dropping something. He spun around to look at Michael.

"England? But it's cold there. Don't you wanna go somewhere hot? Like a beach. You know, 'cause you don't get crispy in the sunlight anymore."

"Oliver recommended it."

"Oh yeah, and Oliver is the ideal honeymoon planner. What else did he recommend? That you have a picnic and watch the sun set in the distance?"

"We're going to Whitby. They have a gothic weekend there."

"Oh, that explains it." Shane said. He turned back to the dishes and Michael left the kitchen.

"Claire." Shane said without turning around, "it's nearly 9 o'clock."

Claire bolted out of her seat, kissing Shane swiftly on the cheek with a quick 'love you' and then she was out the front door.

She jogged all the way to the lab and by the time she got there she was out of breath, sweaty and she felt like she was turning so red that her whole face probably looked a lot like a boil. She scrambled down the steps, nearly diving through the air a couple of times due to the dusty books and pieces of scrap that were laying around. When she finally arrived into the open space of the lab she found Jesse sitting in Myrnin's armchair reading a tatty old book and Myrnin leaning over a metal contraption that looked like he had tried to turn a lawn mower into a robotic dog.

"You're three minutes late." Myrnin mumbled.

"That's not bad." Jesse said as she stood up from the chair. Myrnin cut her a look that said "are you serious" and then went back to what he was doing. Suddenly, he pulled his hand back as sparks started to fly out and the machine started to crackle.

"Claire step back." He shouted. She ducked under a far table and then the was a loud bang and the sound of debris being flung in all directions.

"Sod the bugger." Myrnin muttered as he fell onto one of the many stools that were seated at tables around the room. He leant over and rested his head onto the table and went still for awhile.

"And I told Eve nothing would blow up today." Claire said mostly to herself but Myrnin lifted his head to look at her.

"Claire, in case it has escaped your notice, this is a lab. There is a chance that things will blow up. Although, that chance is much lower than say... Me eating you." He told her. Wow, someone isn't having a good morning, Claire thought. She dropped her backpack near the door so she could grab it if she needed to run.

"So... are you gonna need me today?"

"Of course I am." Myrnin said as he shot up straight. He used his vampire speed to get a box from the other side of the room and drop it on the table in front of Claire. "I need you to sort out that box."

She opened the box and stared into the box.

"Myrnin?"

"Yes claire?"

"This is a tool box."

"I'm quite aware of that Claire, now, do as I asked."Myrnin said. He turned away and went to his blackboard to study it.

"Well," Jesse said as she started to walk to the exit, "I'm gonna go visit Hannah. Auf wiedersein." And then she disappeared, leaving Myrnin and Claire in the lab.

"Thank god." Myrnin said. He went over to Claire, picked her up and then set her down near the book cases. He started to rummage around in the tool box.

"Myrnin, I'm not a rag doll, you can't just start picking people up." Claire said, sitting down on one of the stools.

"Well, you shouldn't be so small then, should you?" He told her as his hands dashed around the machine, connecting wires and securing screws.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Well, Jesse said if this blew up one more time then I should give up, but then you came in and, since you're my assistant, i thought I would keep trying."

"What do you want me to do?" She sighed as she went over to the machine and looked down at it.

"Go get me some coffee." He said. She looked up at him, disbelieving. She shook her head and headed for the door, collecting her back pack as she went.

"Oh, Myrnin." She said, turning back around to look at him. He looked up at her, expectant.

"Input." Was all she said but his face lit up. He started to work faster on the machine.

Xxx

Common grounds was unusually empty. All the college kids were gone for the summer and summer also kept some of the vampires away. Oliver was no where to be seen in the shop. It was just some guy with glasses who was serving today. He smiled up at Claire as she came in.

"Hello, pretty girl. What can I get you?" "A mocha and a black coffee, please." She replied politely. He made it quickly and placed it on the counter. She held out the money but he shook his head.

"How about I give you this mocha for free and you give me your number."

"Give the girl her mocha, James." Oliver said as he appeared next to the boy.

"But-"

"She's married. You can't have her." Oliver told him. He shooed James to get another customers order and then handed Claire her mocha.

"On the house. I don't need your number since I already have it. I presume the other drink is for Myrnin."

"Yep."

"Well he rang and said to tell you that you don't need to go back as he won't need you for the rest of the day."

"What? What about his coffee?" Claire asked. Oliver's reply was to pick up the cup of coffee and downed it in one go. He cringed and tossed the cup into the big.

"Disgusting. I'll have to fire that boy. I wouldn't drink that mocha if I were you, Claire." He said and then walked away. Claire looked down into her cup and decided she didn't want to risk it. She dropped it into the bin that was next to the counter and turned to the door. When she looked up she saw a woman staring at her. She looked to be Indian. Her skin was a caramel colour, her hair and eyes a dark brown. But the thing that stuck out the most was the necklace that hung from her neck. It was a beautiful piece of jewellery, blue and in the shape of a tear. The woman kept staring, then she turned and speed walked down the street, leaving Claire to frown as she watched her go.

"Do you know who that was?" She heard Oliver ask next to her. She hadn't sensed that he was even there which scared and annoyed her all at the same time.

"No, do you?"

"No, but she didn't seem like good news. She smelt funny."

"Funny how? And how could you smell her from in here?She was outside."

"My senses are very good. And to answer your first question, she didn't smell very good."

That wasn't much of an answer,Claire thought. She sighed and shook her head. She walked out of the coffee shop and into the path of the hot sun's rays.

She started walking home, looking behind her every step of the way.

* * *

**A bit of a slow start but it will pick up. Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Christmas (well, nearly but merry Christmas anyway ;)**

* * *

Shane helped Michael put the suitcases in the car, the majority being Eve's, and slammed the trunk shut.  
"Well," Shane said, "that's the last one."  
Michael and Shane did their usual fist bump and left it at that. They walked up to the front door where Claire and Eve were waiting. Eve stood up on her tip toes, flinging her arms around Shane's neck and squeezed really hard. Shane patted her back and wheezed,  
"Okay, Eve, you can let me go."  
There was a faint "never" that came from Eve as she mumbled into his jacket.  
"What about Claire? I can't be getting all the hugs, can i."  
With that, Eve released Shane and flung herself into Claire's arms, not squeezing as hard as she did with Shane.  
"I'll be thinking of you when I'm in England while you have to deal with crazy pants and Shane coming home stinking of horse crap again." Eve mumbled getting an indignant "hey" from Shane.  
"Myrnin isn't that bad anymore." Claire said.  
"Oh yeah,"Shane said sarcastically. "because that's the only thing that needs putting right in what she said."  
"No, you really did stink those couple of times. Like you'd been rolling around in diapers."  
Shane pulled a shocked face, flicked his imaginary hair and strutted into the house. Michael shook his head and said,  
"I'm gonna wait in the car." He hugged Claire and hopped into the driving seat of his new car. It might have been a Mercedes, Claire didn't really pay much attention to car brands as long as it did what it was supposed to do, she didn't care.  
Eve hugged Claire one last time and then started to walked to the passenger side of the car.  
"Keep an eye on that weirdo, okay." Eve called over her shoulder.  
"I've told you, Myrnin isn't that bad anymore."  
"Wasn't talking about Myrnin." Eve said. They reversed out of the drive and then sped away up the road. Claire felt arms go around her waist and then saw Shane lean down to rest his chin in her shoulder.  
"So, wanna get frisky on the sofa? It's my day off and i know it's yours too."  
"How about we go and get some lunch. I'll pay."  
"Sheesh. What's next, a rolex?"  
Claire rolled her eyes and went inside to get her purse, Shane followed behind and grabbed her it before she could.  
"Hell no. No girl is buying me lunch. I'll pay."  
"What's wrong with a girl buying a guy lunch? Just let me do it."  
"Er no."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Y-" Claire began but Shane cut her off with a kiss and then dragged her out the door to his car, the monster of a machine that he shared with Rad.  
They argued in the car about where they were going to go but finally decided on going to a new food bar that had opened in town. They were seated by the window and ordered steak.

"So, Eve and Mikey have gone on their honeymoon. When are we gonna go on ours?" Shane said as they waited for their food. Claire looked up at him to see that he was staring back at her, eyes focused. Wow, Claire thought, he must really want to go on a honeymoon.  
"Maybe, when everything is less crazy at work." she replied and looked back down at the menu. He took it out of her hands and put it away. He leaned forward in a way that demanded her attention.  
"By the time that happens we'll probably have kids and no time for ourselves."  
"Relax, Shane, we'll go, just not yet. Let's wait until Eve and Michael come back, okay?"  
He sighed and nodded his head. The waitress brought the food and left with a wink, which didn't go unnoticed by Claire or Shane. He just smirked over at Claire and said,  
"It's nice to know that after three months of being married i haven't lost my touch with the ladies."  
Claire rolled her eyes and kicked his leg under the table. He winced, probably just to humour her, and started to eat his steak.  
"Hey, she left her number on my plate." he said and held the small piece of paper up to inspect it.  
"I hope your going to throw that away." Claire said, leaning back into her seat with her arms crossed over her chest. He smiled back at her,  
"I can do one better than that." he replied. He got up, walked to were the waitress was stood and very loudly said,  
"Hello, i think this is yours. I can't accept it as I'm happily married to that bundle of beauty and brains over there."  
Claire hid her face as he pointed to her. He left the waitress and strolled back to their table, looking pretty pleased with himself.  
"See," he said, leaning over to plant a kiss on Claire's cheek, "you have nothing to worry about."  
That was when a brick came crashing through the window landing on their table among the broken glass. Shane jumped up from his chair and ran out the door. Claire put the money on the table and went after him. When she got outside she saw Shane chasing after a figure all in black. Shane got closer and then tackled the person to the floor. Claire ran after them, a crowd started to form around them, and found Shane beating the guy.  
"Stay away from my wife." Shane spat each word every time he landed a punch on the man's face. The guy laughed, or gurgled, in reply and blood started to spill out of his mouth.  
"Shane stop!" Claire shouted and tried to pull him off, which didn't work. He got up, turned to Claire and started to pull her in the opposite direction towards where they had parked the car.  
"Shane, stop."  
"We're going home. Now." he said as he whirled to look at her. He looked the angriest she's ever seen him, almost murderous. He continued to drag her away and she let him until they were approaching the car. She ran in front of him, placing a hand on his chest.  
"Shane, are you gonna tell me what that was about."  
He shook his head, closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against a wall. She placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to turn him so she could look at him.  
"Shane, honey, look at me." she said. He spun around and pulled her to him, pushing his lips on hers and kissing her in a way that made him seem desperate. As if he wasn't going to see her again. It Was this kind of kiss that scared her.  
"Shane, please tell me what's going on."  
"Let's just get home, okay." he said as he helped her into the car and drove home like a mad -man.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, as I'm writing this i am watching the Simpsons. The one where homer thinks he's seen an alien but it turns out to be Mr burns hahaha. Anyways, I'll get to the chapter now.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight,"Eve said over the phone, "he started punching some guy in the face and said "stay away from my wife" and he wont tell you why?"  
"No, i know why he was punching him, i just don't get why he was telling the guy to stay away from me." Claire said.  
"Uh huh. And he won't tell you?"  
"No."  
"It's maybe a guy thing, I'll ask Michael." Eve said and then her voice went fainter as she shouted; " hey, Michael, would you punch a guy and tell him to stay away from me if he threw a brick through a bar window that we were next to us." Claire didn't hear Michael's reply but Eve's voice became clearer, "Michael says yes, he would. I wouldn't be too worried, Claire bear. This is Shane we're talking about here. If he's acting like this when you two have kids, then I'd be worried. I wouldn't say this was out of the ordinary."  
Claire sighed in defeat, "yeah, i guess so. He just freaked out when we got back home, telling me that he didn't want to lose me."  
"Sweetie, he's come really close to losing you before. Really close. Don't you think he'd freak out? I mean, you guys are in a really good place, the town is as safe as it's ever gonna be, everyone's happy. He's probably scared that something is gonna ruin it like in the past."  
Claire couldn't argue with Eve's logic. She sighed again and heard Eve chuckle over the phone.  
"Stop worrying. You guys are gonna be happy and have beautiful babies and-" Eve stopped and Claire heard Michael saying something in the background. There was a faint, outraged "what, no" that came from Eve and then she was back on the phone, "Michael's being stupid." Claire heard Michael reply to that and heard Eve sigh heavily.  
"Michael thinks your pregnant."  
"What?!"  
"Yea, he thinks that could be why Shane went all grizzly bear on that guy. To protect you while you're carry his child."  
"We're too young for that." Claire told her, rolling her eyes.  
"people have kids at sixteen and-" Claire shouted good bye over Eve's ramblings and hung the phone. She stood up from the couch, went into the kitchen and got a can of coke from the fridge. Shane came barreling in and got one for himself.  
"So," he said slowly, "how's Eve and Mikey's honeymoon?"  
"Yea they like it." Claire replied curtly. She didn't look at him, she kept her eyes trained on the ground as she sipped her coke. Shane sighed and walked over to her, securing her in his arms and leaning his chin on the top of her head.  
"Don't be mad at me. I could have done worse and it's not that unusual from how I'd act if something like that had happened."  
"I just don't get why you were that freaked out. I've never seen you like that."  
"Don't worry about it, everything is fine." Shane said soothingly. There was the faint ring of the doorbell and a loud knocking that followed shortly after. Shane let go of Claire and looked down at her, a crease appearing between his eyebrows as he frowned. He left the kitchen, his footsteps getting inaudible as he walked down the hallway towards the front door. Claire heard him wretch it open and then he spoke, sounding surprised and bemused. She heard someone's muffled voice but she couldn't tell who it was or what they had said to Shane. After that there were two pairs of feet walking down the hallway and got more distinct as they came closer to the kitchen. The kitchen door swung open, revealing Hannah Moses following behind Shane as they entered the kitchen.  
"Hannah?" Claire asked as she set her coke can on the counter and sat down at the table. Hannah was back in her police uniform, she hadn't been in it for a while as she had to get cured of the werewolf disease that had been coursing through her veins. She's had a few weeks off the police force for it but it didnt look like it had done her much good. She still looked like she could do with a month worth of sleep to get her back to her old self. Hannah nodded hello to Claire and sat down at the table, slouching into her chair and leaning her head back with a groan.  
"Coffee?" Claire asked and Hannah nodded. Shane went over to the coffee machine, put it on and waited for it to finish. Once it had he poured Hannah a cup, setting it down in front of Hannah and then sat down at the table across from Claire. Hannah gulped it down, obviously not phased about it being boiling hot. She sighed as she set it down and sat up straighter, beginning to look more Business-like.  
"You're probably wondering why I'm here." She said, her voice steady but her body seemed tense and stressed.  
"Well," Shane said, "it's been awhile since you've been here, drinking all our coffee and eating our snacks but, somehow i don't think it's about that."  
"No, I'm here about the guy you were punching yesterday."  
"I'm not getting arrested am i? He's the one who threw a brick through the window."  
"No Shane, as far as I'm concerned, you were doing us a favour. The bar manager had already called us and you running after him meant that we didnt have to. We caught him."  
"Oh." Shane said, sounding confused. The frown was back on his face. "do i have to write a statement?"  
"Possibly, although we've had statements from a number of people. One said something like "it was like he was superman or something. He ran after that guy like he was like a football player and he tackled the old guy. It was hot." about you." replied Hannah. There was silence for a few seconds, Claire and Shane exchanged a glance. The person who had given the statement sounded like a complete air head. Hannah looked between them both and sighed, leaning forward and placing her hands flat on the table.  
"Let me tell you what happened with the guy. We took him in for questioning, he had been searched for any weapons when we were arresting him, obviously he hadn't been searched very well. When we questioned him, he took a knife out of his pants and slit his own throat."  
"He committed suicide." Shane said stiffly. He tensed up, his hands closing into fist. Claire reached over and took his hand which seemed to calm him a little.  
"That's what we though," Hannah told them, " we went to talk to his family. His life was going very well. He had a wife, two kids and just got promoted and was getting good money. His wife said that she got him a watch for their anniversary which was the other day and from then on he started acting weird. He kept disappearing, wouldn't talk to his family and didn't sleep."  
"Sounds like a nervous breakdown to me." Shane said. Claire didn't say a word. She was in too much shock to speculate or guess what was going through that man's head. Hannah shook her head.  
"If that's the case, then we've had five nervous breakdowns that have ended in suicide in the past two weeks. We have two more people in our cells that have been acting aggressively to the public and generally out of character. All of them are men, just to tell you. Women have been acting strangely as well. There have been ten disappearances of eighteen to mid-thirty year old women. And i don't have any possible reasons for that." Hannah said and stood up from the table, "if you guys see anything weird going on, don't forget to call me." she finished. She turned to walk out but then turned back, looking straight at Claire.  
"by the way, Claire, there have been a number of calls saying they've heard explosions coming from the alley where Myrnin lives. Could you tell him to control what he blows up, please."she told her, turning and walking out of the house. Claire heard the sound of her cruiser pulling out of their drive and then it speeding up the street. Claire and Shane sat at the table in silence.  
"well, we should probably go check up on that crazy shit." Shane said, standing up and holding out his hand to Claire. She nodded, "I'll drive." she said, to which Shane rolled his eyes.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The alley was full of debris; metal, drenched wood that had fungus growing on it, even a children's doll that was, incidentally, on fire. Claire dreaded to think of what kind of state the lab was in. They opened the door and stepped carefully down the steps that led to the lab. It was in a similar state that it had been when Claire was last there, except it was a little messier. They finally reached the lab but found something they didn't expect. Jesse was sat on a lab table, wearing Claire's lab coat, and Myrnin was in front of her. And they were kissing. Claire quickly put her hand over her eyes not wanting to know if they were doing anything else. Shane cleared his throat,  
"hope we're not interrupting anything." Shane said. Claire heard Myrnin sigh and the clank of Jesse's shoes hitting the floor as she got off the table. Claire kept her eyes covered.  
"Not yet, no." Myrnin grumbled, "you can uncover your eyes, girl."  
Claire just shook her head but Shane grabbed her hand and pulled it away. She opened her eyes a little and looked around. Jesse had left the room and Myrnin was stood with his arms folded, leaning against a table.  
"Claire, as much as you might think other wise, i am a man. And men do get into coital relationsh-." he said. Claire snapped her eyes shut and slapped her hands over her ears.  
"lalalala I'm not listening." she sang.  
"You were gonna have sex where my wife works? Not cool, man." Shane said as he shook his head. Myrnin just rolled his eyes and came forward, his arms crossed over his chest.  
"What is it that you wanted?"  
"Hannah says people have been hearing explosions, so, stop making things go boom okay."  
"Oh," Myrnin said, he looked guilty for a moment but then just shrugged his shoulders and went over to a machine he had been working on. Claire and Shane turned around and left, still dodging anything that could make them trip.  
"God, what's next, a sex tape?" Shane said, disgustedly, "i think i was better off when I'd got it into my head that he didn't have a dick."  
"Shane, sweetie, let's not talk about that. Otherwise, i may barf."

* * *

**So what did you think? Good, bad? Tell me in a review. And you could also say what, or who, you want more of. REVIEW. REVIEW. Review.**


End file.
